Last friday night
by ckckckck29
Summary: Malam Jum'at kemaren dan Kuroko dan Kagami dan kiseki no sedai dan hantu genit dan kuburan yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan. Kurang lebih...Warning : OOC, Aomine di-bully,horror dikit, shounen-ai, dan grape-grape jadi kata yang umum


**LAST FRIDAY NIGHT (alias Malam Jumat Kemaren hahaha)**

**Warning : OOC, Aomine di-bully, sedikit horror, shounen-ai, dan grape-grape jadi kata yang umum **

**Bagi yang gak tahu grape itu apa( bukan anggur loh) silakan nge google *sesat***

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Pada suatu hari tersebutlah sebuah mitos yang beredar di masyarakat jepang. Apabila kita bisa mencapai kuburan paling ujung dari komplek kuburan Takadanyawa (?), secara berpasangan dengan hanya membawa lilin di malam jumat, maka permohonannya akan dikabulkan.

Pembawa acara di TV mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kuroko dan Kagami yang sedang menyimak acara tersebut pun penasaran.

"Kagami-kun, kalau misalnya kita berhasil, berarti kita bisa minta supaya jadi pemain nomor satu di Jepang?" Tanya Kuroko dengan dalem hatinya dia minta supaya bisa pacaran sama Kagami-kun tuh*plak*

"Kamu percaya yang kayak gitu? Impian harusnya diwujudkan dengan tangan sendiri!" Ngomongnya sih gitu, tapi sebenernya Kagami cuman rada sensi gara-gara nyinggung-nyinggung kuburan.

"Tapi kan patut dicoba,atau...Kagami-kun takut?"

"Apa?siapa yang takut!"

"Kebetulan malam ini malam Jumat, bagaimana kalau kita kesana sekarang?"

"Eh, sekarang?" mental Kagami tiba-tiba ciut.

"Ya, enggak terlalu jauh kok" Kuroko dengan semangat 45 langsungngacir ke pintu. 'pacaran sama Kagami-kun,pacaran sama Kagami-kun...' dalam pikirannya 'pacaran sam...eh,bukan! Jadi nomor satu se-Jepang! Soalnya aku nggak yakin bisa ngalahin Akashi-kun...'

Tiba-tiba HP Kuroko bunyi "I gotta fight,gotta fight~" alias character song yang dinyanyiin Kagami. Kagami langsung sumringah 'Ternyata dia pakai laguku untuk ringtone HPnya?sebenernya ringtone HP ku juga chara songnya dia sih, yang kimi ga hikari dearu tame ni' oke sip lanjut.

"Kurokocchi~!" Terdengar suara si badut dari kiseki no sedai, tapi ganteng dari seberang sana.

"Kise-kun?"

"Kamu lihat acara tadi su~? Kita coba yuk,su! Aku tunggu di kuburan—"

Pip

"Oi, Kuroko, tadi kise bilang apa?"

"bukan apa-apa kok, ayo cepat kita pergi sekarang"

-Di Kuburan Takadanyawa, 30 menit kemudian-

" harusnya disini..kan?" Kuroko terkesiap karena ternyata di tempat yang mereka tuju itu sudah ramai dengan para anggota Kiseki no sedai yang ternyata berpikiran sama dengannya. Mulai dari kise, aomine,murasakibara, akashi, midorima, haizaki, plus takao dan himuro.

" oh, kalian datang juga?" sapa Akashi yang pertama menyadari kedatangan Kuroko dan kagami.

" ke..kenapa kalian juga..?"

" tentu saja untuk mengabulkan permintaan kami!" kata Takao semangat sambil menyeret Midorima.

"I'm just killing time" kata Haizaki sok keren.

" kurokocchi~! Jahat sekali kau tadi mematikan telepon sebelum aku selesai bicara~!" Kise langsung 'nempel' ke kuroko, sementara kuroko cuma bisa menghela napas.

" nah, kalau sudah lengkap lebih baik kita langsung masuk saja" kata Akashi

" Tunggu", kata Aomine " Acara itu bilang kita harus berpasangan, artinya kalau kita masuk rame rame begini nggak bakal ampuh 'kan?"

"Mm..benar juga, kalau begitu kita bagi jadi 2 orang berpasang-pasangan saja ya~" usul Murasakibara sambil makan potato chip porsi XL.

"aku mau sama kurokocchi su!"

"heh, biar aku aja yang sama tetsu"

"aku"

"aku"

"baiklah,supaya adil, kita undi saja" kata Akashi yang super bijak.

"oke! Siapa takut su!"

'Kenapa jadi begini sih, padahal aku Cuma mau berduaan dengan Kagami-kun' pikir Kuroko

"Hom,pim,Pah!"

Hasil undian:

1. Midorima dan Haizaki

2. Aomine dan Himuro

3. Kise dan Takao

4. Kagami dan Akashi

dan Murasakibara

"Kebetulan sekali ada lima pintu masuk, walaupun ujungnya menuju tempat yang sama" Midorima akhirnya buka mulut.

"Jadi mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu di dalam ya?" Kise yang tadinya galau gara-gara nggak bisa pasangan sama Kuroko tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan.

"Berhasil atau tidak, kita bertemu di tempat ini satu jam lagi" Akashi sang bijak menunjuk sebuah lampu jalan di dekat situ sebagai tanda.

" Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi nanti" ujar Kagami. Mereka pun masing masing memasuki salah satu pintu masuk yang ada.

1. Midorima dan haizaki

" hahhh, kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu" gerutu haizaki

" Siapa juga yang mau berpasangan denganmu" balas Midorima tetap staycool

" yah, lebih baik cepat selesaikan dan..wah!kue manju yang itu kelihatan enak!dan masih baru!" haizaki tanpa pikir panjang mengambil salah satu sesajen yang ada di kuburan disekitar mereka dan memakannya. Dia memang suka mengambil apapun milik orang lain.

" He! Jangan makan sembarangan! Dikutuk baru tahu!" tapi tiba-tiba midorima menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. " vas bunga bergambar beruang! Lucky item hari ini!" dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mengambilnya dan membawanya.

Ternyata sama aja...

2. Aomine dan Himuro

" huhh, kenapa kita harus melakukan ini sihh..aku ngantuk..pengen pulangg" omel Aomine. Himuro disebelahnya diam saja mendengar celotehan Aomine.

'uhh, kenapa juga harus sama dia.. dia sama saja seperti bakagami itu..menyebalkan!' gerutu aomine dalam hati melihat Himuro tidak meresponnya.

"oi, katakan sesuatu dong" Aomine mencoba bicara.' Yah,kalo sunyi gini, kuburan jadi terasa lebih mencekam' batinnya. Tapi himuro tetap diam saja.

"hoi..HOI!" Aomine mulai kesal dan mencengkeram bahu himuro. Himuro lalu menoleh dengan muka innocent.

" Ah..apa? maaf, dari tadi aku mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone, jadi aku tidak dengar kau ngomong apa.." sahutnya.

Aomine gigit nisan.

3. Kise dan takao

" haa...kenapa harus sama dia sih, padahal aku 'kan pengen nge grepe-grepe shin-chann" Takao menghela napas.

" Hauu..aku juga pengen nge grape-grape kurokocchi tau su~!"

" haduh..kalo gini rencanaku gagal deh" kata Takao.

Rencana takao : pasangan sama shin-chan -grape-grape shinchan - bikin permohonan - pacaran sama Shinchan - hidup bahagia selamanya

Yah, sama aja kayak rencana Kise sih..

" iya, kalo gini.." sahut Kise

Kalo rencana gagal (versi kise) : nggak pasangan sama kurokocchi - nggak grape-grape kurokocchi - permohonan nggak dikabulkan - kawin sama Aomine - galau - bunuh diri - mati

(sedih banget x_x)

"hahh" mereka menghela napas bersamaan. Tiba –tiba otak Takao mendapat ide.

"Aha!" seru takao. "Kita 'kan bisa cari jalan yang mereka laluin, terus sembunyi en nunggu mereka lewat, terus..grape-grape deh!"

"Pinter!" Kise tiba –tiba semangat. "tapi emangnya kita tau jalan?"

Siiing...

4. kagami dan Akashi

" humf.. kenapa diam saja? Jangan-jangan kau takut?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

" haa? Jangan bercanda, bukannya kau yang ketakutan?" kagami menatap Akashi yang ada 'dibawahnya' (soalnya akacchi kan pendek~hohoo) dengan sebal.

" oh ya? Lalu kenapa kakimu gemetaran?" Akashi menatap kaki kagami yang..daritadi memang gemetar-gemetar nggak jelas.

"i..ini karena kedinginan aja tau! Kau sendiri..kenapa narik-narik baju orang hah?" kagami melirik kaosnya yang sedari tadi digenggam Akashi erat-erat.

" su.. supaya kau tidak tersesat! 'kan repot nanti mencarinya!"

Yah, intinya, mereka berdua sebenarnya sama-sama penakut..tapi nggak ada yang mau ngaku ^^

5. Kuroko dan Murasakibara

'krauk krauk' Murasakibara mengunyah potato chipnya.

'sluurp' Kuroko meminum vanilla shake yang dibawanya.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing masing.

' kagami kun bagaimana ya..dia 'kan takut hantu..' Kuroko sedikit khawatir

' hmm..gimana ya kalo potato chipnya abis sebelum ini selesai? Nggak ada persediaan lagi'..sementara murasakibara mengkhawatirkan hal lain.

Mungkin merekalah pasangan paling fearless dalam cerita ini.

Lanjut. Di pertengahan jalan... (mulai mulai horor nih)

1. Midorima dan haizaki

" Hum hum..manju yang ini juga enak", ternyata Haizaki masih terus mencomot sesajen yang ada di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Laper kali die..

Sementara Midorima terus senyam senyum gaje melihat pot beruang di tangannya. " Dengan begini aku pasti beruntung nano dayo"

Tapi rupanya mereka tidak menyadari awan hitam yang mengikuti mereka...

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu midorima dari belakang. Otomatis Midorima menengok kaget. " Ap.."

Seorang(?) wanita berlumuran darah dengan rambut kusut berdiri di belakangnya. Tangannya yang cuma tinggal tulang terus mencengkeram midorima. Mata merah nya menatap dengan penuh kemarahan.

" kembalikan vas ku..", katanya lirih.

PRANG. Vas beruang yang dipegang Midorima terjatuh.

" Oi, ada ap.." haizaki yang dari tadi berjalan di depan, menengok kearah midorima, tapi..

Ada yang mencengkeram bahunya, dan begitu dia menengok kebelakang..

Seorang (?) kakek berkimono putih tanpa bola mata menyeringai seram. " Kenapa kau makan sesajennya..?"

Black out

2. Aomine dan himuro

Himuro yang sudah melepas earphonenya bosan melihat kompleks kuburan yang sepi sambil mendengar celotehan Aomine yang absurd. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara tangisan wanita.

" su..suara apa itu?" Aomine tergagap.

" Ah, mungkin suara gadis itu" dengan santai himuro menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang menangis sesenggukan dipojok sebuah kuburan.

" o..oi! jangan- jangan dia.." Aomine langsung merinding. Apalagi himuro tiba-tiba langsung berjalan santai menuju gadis itu.

" Anda tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanya himuro dengan gentlenya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. " kenapa menangis?"

Gadis itu melongok. Tampak wajah pucatnya dan.. " mas ganteng.." sahutnya lirih.

"Ya?" Himuro tidak mengerti (dasar ganteng!)

Aomine gigit nisan (lagi)

" main yuk.." kata gadis itu lagi. Tiba-tiba muncul banyak tangan dari punggung gadis itu mencoba menangkap himuro. Bukan Cuma itu, muncul lebih banyak tangan dari kuburan dan juga dari dalam tanah.

" ha?" himuro Cuma bisa berkomentar begitu melihat tangan- tangan tersebut mencoba menarik-narik tubuhnya.

" Gyaaa! Himuro!" aomine menjerit ketakutan. Dia bergegas menghampiri himuro dan menariknya dari tangan tangan setan itu, sampai akhirnya himuro berhasil lolos.

" sial.." kata gadis itu, sambil memunculkan lebih banyak tangan lagi.

" Gyaaaa! Ayo cepat kabur!"

" eh..kenapa?" tanya himuro dengan polosnya

" Itu setan dasar idiot!" Aomine langsung menyeret himuro kabur dari situ dengan kecepatan super (berkat latihan basketnya)

3. Kise dan takao

"Shinchan..."

" kurokocchi.."

Mereka berdua terus mengomel sampai tanpa sadar mengambil jalan yang berbeda dan terpisah.

" Eh? Kemana si badut kuning itu?" tanya Takao saat sadar dia sudah sendirian.

" Lah? Mana si mata sipit itu su?" Kise juga baru menyadari kalau dia sudah sendiri.

Mereka masing-masing menyimpulkan kalau mereka tersesat.

Takao yang asal ambil jalan tiba-tiba sudah berada di jalur midorima dan haizaki tanpa ia sadari.

" Haduhh..mana sih jalan keluarnya? Eh? Itu kan..!"

Dia melihat midorima tergeletak di tengah kuburan dengan hawk eye nya. " Shin-chaaaann!" Dia langsung berlari menghampiri midorima dan duduk disebelah midorima yang ternyata pingsan. (Sebenarnya sih dia duduk 'diatas' haizaki yang juga pingsan disebelah midorima, Cuma dia tidak sadar)

" Shin-chan! Kau kenapa? Sadarlah! Oi..!" Takao mengguncang- guncang tubuh midorima

"be..berat.." Haizaki berkata lirih 'dibawah' takao, tapi karena terlalu hebohnya, takao belum juga menyadari kalau ada haizaki dibawahnya.

Sementara itu, Kise yang juga tersesat merinding ketakutan karena dia sendirian. Sampai akhirnya dia berjongkok di tengah kuburan sambil menangis seperti anak kecil. " Huwaaa..Kurokocchi..! aku takut su~! Tolong aku.. huwaa.."

4. kagami dan akashi

" Huwaaa.." Kagami dan akashi mendengar suara tangisan dari kejauhan (yang sebenarnya adalah tangisan Kise)

" ka..kau dengar itu?" tanya kagami

" mu..mungkin cuma salah dengar saja" Akashi masih sok stay cool padahal mereka berdua sama-sama ketar-ketir

"k..kau benar.." tanpa sadar mereka berjalan sambil merapat

" uh, dengar ya, yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada tahu. Itu cuma halusinasi dan rekayasa manusia. Aku sih nggak percaya sama yang kayak begitu" Akashi berceloteh sok berani

" Hum" kagami mengangguk pucat

" selama ini kita cuma ditipu sama yang namanya film horor, selain itu sains membuktikan.." tiba-tiba akshi berhenti berbicara setelah melihat...

Bola – bola arwah yang terbang dengan berbagai macam warna berseliweran didepan mereka. Tanpa dikomando, mereka berdua sama-sama berteriak.

" Gyaaa!" dan kagami pun pingsan dengan sukses, meninggalkan Akashi yang terduduk ketakutan.

" he, tunggu! Jangan mati dulu! Bagaimana dengan aku hah! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disinii!" marah akashi sambil berusaha menguncan-guncangkan tubuh kagami yang berat. Suara tangisan (Kise) dari kejauhan semakin kencang, membuat Akashi semakin ketakutan.

" heiii! Kagamii!" akashi menggigil ketakutan sambil terus berusaha membangunkan Kagami

5. kuroko dan murasakibara

" kapan kita sampai ya.." Kuroko akhirnya berkata setelah mereka berjalan lama

" mungkin sebentar lagi" sahut murasakibara sambil terus menatap potato chipnya yang tinggal setengah.

Tiba-tiba dari samping mereka muncullah seorang(?) pria dengan muka menyeramkan dengan kepala hampir patah. " Pergilaaah" katanya lirih sambil menerjang kearah Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

'krauk krauk' Murasakibara tanpa ekspresi tetap mengunyah potato chipnya

'sluuurp' Kuroko juga tanpa ekspresi terus meminum vanilla shakenya.

Mereka berdua cuma menatap pria itu dengan muka datar, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hantu itu pun cuma bisa bengong dan akhirnya pundung di pojokan kuburan karena merasa pridenya sebagai hantu telah hancur.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bagian paling ujung kompleks kuburan itu, sebuah kuburan besar yang sudah tua.

" Ini tempatnya?"

" sepertinya..ayo kita langsung buat permohonan dan cepat kembali"

" apa kita perlu memberi sesajen atau semacamnya?"

"hmm..entahlah" tanpa pikir panjang Murasakibara menaruh potato chipnya yang tinggal sedikit di kuburan tersebut. Kuroko mengikutinya dengan menaruh vanilla shakenya yang sisa di kuburan itu juga.

Mereka lalu memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan permohonan mereka.

' Semoga aku bisa terus makan makanan enak' pinta murasakibara

' pacaran sama kagami-ku..ehh jadi nomor satu se jepang' pinta Kuroko nggak konsisten. Mereka berdua berdoa dengan khusyuk selama kira-kira lima menit.

"Sudah. Sekarang kita kembali?" tanya Murasakibara

"Ya..tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain ya? Aku jadi khawatir.."

"hm.. benar juga, bagaimana kalau kita lihat keadaan mereka?"

" kalau begitu kita berpencar saja. Aku lewat sini" Kuroko menunjuk salah satu diantara jalan yang ada.

" aku yang ini~" Murasakibara berjalan menuju jalan yang lain." Baiklah, sampai nanti"

Mereka pun berpisah disitu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Huwaaa Kuroko..hiie?apa itu?" Kise melihat pancaran cahaya lilin di kejauhan. " siapa itu? Jangan-jangan...kurokocchi?" tanya Kise kegirangan

" ini aku" sahut orang itu yang ternyata adalah Aomine yang sedang ngos-ngosan setelah lari sambil menyeret himuro

" eehhh? Aominecchi?" Kise mendengus kecewa. Aomine langsung men death glare nya.

" Aomine-kun, kenapa kau menyeretku begini sih?" tanya Himuro yang bolot masih belum sadar juga. " Ah Kise-kun, halo" lalu ia tersenyum saat melihat Kise.

"Lebih baik kita kembali, aku nggak mau ada disini lagi" Aomine berjongkok untuk beristirahat.

" ehh? Terus gimana dengan permohonannya su?" protes kise, tapi setelah di death glare oleh Aomine kise lalu diam.

" Tapi kearah mana ya.." himuro celingak celinguk mencari jalan. Tapi yang ada disekeliling mereka cuma kuburan dan kuburan saja. Tiba-tiba ada seorang (?) gadis yang berjalan melewati mereka

" Ah nona, permisi, anda tahu jalan keluar dari sini?" tanya Kise pada gadis itu.

"Ah, itu 'kan gadis yang tadi menangis itu" kata Himuro datar

" hah?" aomine yang masih kelelahan tidak terlalu memperhatikannya sampai himuro bilang begitu, tapi ternyata gadis itu memang hantu yang tadi!

" kesana" gadis itu menunjuk ke suatu arah.

" oh, terima kasih, nona" kata kise sambil tersenyum.

" sama-sama mas ganteng..." gadis itu tersenyum seram.

'oh shit, jangan lagi!' gerutu Aomine dalam hati sambil berdiri dan mengambil ancang ancang.

" ayo kita bermain...hihihihi" gadis itu tertawa sambil kembali memunculkan tangan-tangan yang kembali menarik Kise dan juga himuro.

" ehhh apa ini su~?" Kise terkejut melihat tangan tangan tersebut. Tak lama, aomine langsung menariknya dan Himuro pergi.

" dasar kalian bodooh!" gerutu Aomine sambil menyeret mereka kabur dari tangan-tangan itu. Dia pun berlari kearah pintu keluar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" uhh..gimana ini..takut.." isak Akashi sambil duduk disamping kagami yang belum sadar juga.

" Loh? Akashi-kun?" Akashi langsung mengenali suara yang datang menghampiri mereka tersebut.

" Ah, tetsuya" Akashi langsung menengok sambil memasang tampang cool nya yang biasa. " ada apa?"

" ng..Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan kalian, jadi setelah membuat permohonan aku mencari kalian" jelas kuroko sambil melirik 'mayat' kagami.

" fuu.. Kekhawatiran yang tidak perlu" Akashi memasang tampang sarkastik. " tapi untung kau datang , bantu aku menyeret orang ini keluar"

" hm.." Kuroko sepertinya curiga karena kaki akashi yang masih gemetaran. " baiklah, ayo kita kembali" katanya kemudian sambil menyeret kagami-kun.

" apa yang kita lakukan benar-benar konyol, lebih baik waktu yang kita pakai ini digunakan untuk berlatih. Mana ada kuburan bisa mengabulkan permohonan" Akashi mulai berceloteh kembali sambil berjalan disamping Kuroko.

" Akashi-kun...kenapa kau berjalan sambil menarik kaosku?"

" te..tentu saja supaya kita nggak terpisah 'kan?" Akashi memberi alasan (lagi)

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberi tahu yang lain tentang ini kok" sahut Kuroko datar. Akashi bingung, mesti bernapas lega, atau malah sedih karena sisi lemahnya ketahuan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ehh~ kalian? Disini rupanya~" ternyata jalan yang diambil Murasakibara menuju ketempat midorima, takao, dan haizaki berada.

" mu..murasakibara! syukurlah, dari tadi shin-chan tidak sadar sadar juga!" takao tersenyum lega

" kalau begitu biar kuangkat saja ke pintu keluar" Murasakibara mengangkat midorima dengan entengnya. " ehh? Apa itu di bawahmu?"

" hah? Dibawahku..?" Takao melongok kebawah. " huahh, haizaki..? sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

" sejak tadi, bodoh" Haizaki rupanya tersadar dari pingsannya karena Takao. Mukanya masih pucat dan badannya masih lemas, tapi ia tetap berusaha terlihat kuat.

" maaf, maaf..hehe kalo begitu ayo cepat kita kembali~" Takao langsung menarik murasakibara supaya mereka cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Haizaki yang sudah kehabisan tenaga bahkan untuk ngedumel pun mengekor saja dibelakang Takao dan Murasakibara.

" Ah, Murasakibara-kun, kau bersama Midorima-kun dkk ya?" Kuroko, dan akashi yang tiba duluan sudah menunggu di tempat yang mereka janjikan.

" Ternyata korbannya bukan cuma satu ya~" Murasakibara melirik Kagami yang terkapar disebelah Kuroko dan Akashi, sementara mereka juga melirik Midorima yang diangkut Murasakibara.

" Berarti tinggal Aomine-kun, Himuro-kun dan kise-kun ya?"Kuroko menghitung jumlah mereka

" loh Takao.. bukannya kau tadi bersama dengan Kise ya?"

" eh? Kami terpisah ditengah jalan, haha"

"Hmm..jadi khawatir..apa lebih baik kita cari mere.."

" gyaaaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba Aomine muncul sambil berlari menyeret Himuro dan Kise. Dia akhirnya berhenti didepan rombongan sambil terengah-engah, kemudian jatuh terduduk. " aku..tidak mau..bersama kalian berdua lagi!hosh hosh.."

" Kau kenapa sih Aominechi?tiba-tiba menarik kami berdua.." kise dan Himuro masih terlihat santai dan bugar. "Ah kurokocchi!" kise langsung sadar ada kuroko dan memeluknya. " huee.. kurokocchi.. aku takuut su~!"

'ck, kalo ada tetsu aja baru sok takut' pikir Aomine, tapi karena terlalu lelah, dia cuma mendengus pelan.

" hah! Dimana aku?" rupanya kagami tersadar setelah mendengar jeritan Aomine tadi. Dan rupanya Midorima juga sudah sadar karena hal itu juga. Dia langsung meronta agar diturunkan murasakibara.

" kau tadi pingsan di kuburan, kagami-kun, jadi akhirnya aku dan Akashi kun membawamu kesini" kata kuroko yang masih di 'pelukan' Kise

" benar, dasar tidak berguna, kami harus kerepotan untuk membawamu 'kan? Baru segitu saja sudah pingsan" timpal akashi. Kagami langsung pundung di pojokan. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan kasihan. 'Siapa tadi yang mau nangis di tengah kuburan?' mungkin itu arti tatapan Kuroko

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"nggak kok", sahut Kuroko dengan senyum sinis.

" Huahh shin-chan! Tadi aku khawatir banget lohh" dilain pihak, takao langsung nempel ke 'shin-chan'nya yang baru sadar.

"hm.. kenapa tadi aku bisa pingsan ya..?" tanya midorima pada dirinya sendiri. Haizaki langsung mencengkeram pundaknya.

" udah, nggak usah diingat-ingat lagi" kata haizaki dengan muka super serius. Midorima pun mengiyakan saja.

" wah, hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya" kata himuro sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar poker face luar dalem.. (-_-)

Aomine langsung gigit lampu jalan setelah mendengar hal itu.

" Aominecchii~ !kenapa kau gigit gigit lampu jalan itu su~!"

Yang lain serempak berpikir ' kasihan Aomine.. (=_=)'

" sudah larut malam, lebih baik kita pulang" kata Kuroko sambil melepaskan dirinya dari kise.

"Benar juga"

" Ayo pulang"

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan pulang. Yah, meskipun hanya kuroko dan Murasakibara yang berhasil menjalankan mitos tersebut, tapi mereka melalui hari yang menyenangkan...(bagi sebagian orang doang sih)

" datang lagi ya ganteng..." terdengar suara wanita dari arah kuburan tersebut, dan sepertinya hanya aomine yang mendengarnya. Aomine menengok, dan langsung merinding, lalu ia segera menyusul teman-temannya yang berjalan di depan.

Owari.

**Finally..fanfic pertama yang di publish! Panjang pula (padahal one shoot).*****Lap keringet***** Niat kami adalah mempelopori fic horor kurobasu, tapi ****malah lebih berat ****comedy nya**** sih (maklumin aja, ok?)horornya jadi dikiiiiiit banget****. Semoga kami bisa terus membuat fict horor yaa (padahal kalo abis nonton film horror aja pasti minta ditemenin ke toilet)**** dan horror yang betulan (yang ini abal-abal).**

**Review? **

Omake

" Kejadian kemarin membuatku sadar.. kalau kita tidak boleh bergantung pada mitos atau permohonan semata.. karena itu.. kita harus berusaha meng grape grape dengan kekuatan sendiri! Ya 'kan?" kata Takao bersemangat

" benar sekali su! Kita berdua harus bekerja sama supaya bisa meng grape mereka su! Hehehe.." Kise tertawa licik.

" Kise!"

"Takao!" mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

Sementara itu para anggota tim kaijou cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka (rupanya dari tadi mereka ada di SMA Kaijo, dan ditengah-tengah latihan pula). Kasamatsu yang tidak sabaran langsung naik pitam.

" KISEE!LATIHAN SANAAA!"

Semntara itu kapten shutoku, Otsubo langsung datang dan menjewer Takao.

" TAKAOOO! CEPAT KEMBALI KE SEKOLAH!"


End file.
